


Завтрак

by maily



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: Утро Клауса (и Бена)
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 6





	Завтрак

Клаус вынырнул из сна резко — распахнул глаза и тут же зажмурился от яркого солнечного света. От неудобной позы и жесткой подушки затекла шея, и ее прострелило болью, стоило лишь попробовать приподняться на локтях.

— Ауч, — сморщился Клаус.

— Доброе утро.

Бен сидел на самом краю широкой постели, сложив ноги по-турецки.

— Опять ты, — простонал Клаус, падая затылком обратно на подушку.

— Как будто ты не рад меня видеть.

— Где я?  
Вчерашняя ночь частично стерлась из памяти, Клаус помнил только чертов ночной клуб и этот гипнотический диско-шар, на который он пялился под кислотой. Голова гудела адски, во рту пересохло, и губы противно стянуло. Клаус кое-как облизнулся и почувствовал вкус крови.

— Кажется, ты в чьем-то номере, — предположил Бен.

Собрав всю силу, которая у него была, Клаус рывком сел на постели и тут же почти завалился на бок, но успел ухватиться за прикроватную тумбочку. На полу в комнате спали какие-то люди: девчонки и парни, обнявшись и по одному; валялись пустые бутылки из-под джина и абсента; Клаус взглянул вправо и увидел, что на постели с ним мерно посапывали две девушки с размазанной у глаз тушью и в блестящих комбинезонах.

В комнате убойно воняло перегаром.

— Удачно я вписался, а? — весело прохрипел Клаус и начал выбираться из-под тонкого одеяла.

— Ты вчера потерял телефон и разбил губу, когда упал на танцполе, дурень — сказал Бен, слезая с постели вслед за ним.

— А деньги? У меня вчера были деньги, братишка? 

— Нет, денег у тебя не было.

Кости ломило в отходняке, сердце заполошно билось — спасет его сейчас либо кофе, либо стакан чего-нибудь крепкого. Клаус заозирался по сторонам, ища выпить, но как назло — ничего не осталось. 

Незнакомый парень, который спал в кресле, вдруг заворочался, и из-под его задницы упала на грязный ковер бутылка водки. Клаус рывком дернулся вперед, но поймать ее не успел.

— Пустая, — с досадой выплюнул он, когда все-таки схватил бутылку и поднял на свет.

— Выглядишь дерьмово. Может, будешь выбираться отсюда? — Бен задумчиво ходил за ним, осматривал комнату и без конца морщился.

— Будем, — согласился Клаус.

Они вдвоем пробрались к двери, осторожно лавируя среди спящих тел. Уже почти переступив порог, Клаус заметил на комоде пятьдесят долларов. Он шустро протянул руку, стоя на носочках, и забрал купюру себе.

— Это компенсация, — ответил он на мрачный взгляд Бена.

— Компенсация за что?

— Слишком жесткая подушка, у меня шея отваливается.

— Уверен, это не самое страшное, что с тобой случалось, — фыркнул Бен, не сдержав улыбки.

— А ты не умничай.

Выбравшись из номера, Клаус быстрым шагом двинул в сторону лестниц. Бен за спиной только осуждающе сопел и покорно шел следом.

— Тебе нужно восстановить телефон.

— Зачем?

Приходилось крепко держаться за перила, потому что тело не слушалось, и Клауса шатало. Он выбрал спускаться по лестнице, а не на лифте — так меньше шансов столкнуться с администратором или уборщиками. 

— Кто-нибудь будет тебе звонить, — предположил Бен.

— Папаня, чтобы сообщить, как соскучился и ждет в гости? — ухмыльнулся Клаус в ответ. 

Во внутреннем кармане пиджака нашлись солнцезащитные очки, и он чуть не подпрыгнул от радости. Нацепил их на глаза.

— Боишься, что пропущу семейный ужин?

— Вообще-то, я имел в виду Пого. Он иногда даже дает тебе деньги. Не всем в этой семье на тебя насрать. 

Клаус резко остановился, и Бен сзади врезался ему между лопаток — но ощущения толчка не было, только неприятный холодок, когда он прошел сквозь тело Клауса и теперь стоял напротив, насмешливо смотря ему в глаза.

— Что за чтение морали сразу с утра? — вскинул бровями Клаус. — Я сейчас заставлю тебя исчезнуть.

— У тебя не получится, — отмахнулся Бен. — Ты не контролируешь свою силу лет с пятнадцати.

— Отстань, — буркнул Клаус и толкнул дверь черного выхода.

Было только раннее утро — медленно шли вдоль тротуара сонные люди; пахло свежестью и солнцем. Клаус хмуро прошел вдоль здания мотеля и остановился за углом, чувствуя, что Бен не отставал ни на шаг. 

Закурил мятую сигарету, последнюю в пачке. 

В глаза бросилась яркая малиновая вывеска кафе через дорогу. Клаус затянулся еще раз, наблюдая за официантками и полупустым залом через окна во всю стену.

— Сначала завтрак, а потом будем трепаться, милый братец, — сказал он Бену.

Усевшись за самый дальний столик, Клаус стащил очки и потер переносицу. В голове гудело уже не так отчаянно, но все равно неприятно — стоило только пошевелиться, как болью отдавалось в висках. Бен сел напротив него и сложил руки на стол.

— Хватит уже издеваться над собой, Клаус, — спокойно проговорил он.

— Я не издеваюсь, а наоборот себе помогаю.

Бен шумно выдохнул и не стал отвечать. Клаус подозвал официантку.

— Можно, пожалуйста, два кофе для меня и моего друга и яичницу с беконом.

Женщина шустро записала его заказ в блокноте и ни разу не взглянула на Клауса, будто делала все на автомате. Бен помахал ему рукой. Когда она отошла от их стола, он сказал:

— Ты здесь один.

— Все время забываю, — Клаус вальяжно развалился на диванчике.

— Подумай о том, что я сказал.

— Да хватит уже, Бенни. В последнее время ты невыносим.

— Не называй меня Бенни.

Клаус улыбнулся:

— А ты не веди себя как Бенни.

Бен в своей любимой манере замотал головой, но все равно едва заметно улыбнулся, и Клаус подмигнул ему.

— Это очень мило, что ты заботишься обо мне, но не стоит.

В кафе тихо играло кантри, почти все столы были пустые, и Клаус заметил их официантку с подносом в руках сразу же, стоило ей выйти из-за дверей кухни.

Яичница пахла божественна. 

Клаус придвинул к Бену, который все это время сверлил его задумчивым взглядом, стакан с кофе.

— Угощайся, — бросил он.

Кофе обжег язык, Клаус дернулся, но боль была даже приятной. Насадив на вилку кусок бекона, он поднес его ко рту, но стоило только начать жевать, как его затошнило, и Клаус сбросил вилку обратно в тарелку.

Бен все время сидел напротив и наблюдал за ним.

— Клаус, я мертв, — напомнил он, указывая пальцем на кружку.

Отодвинув от себя тарелку, Клаус снова взялся за свой кофе — он пошел уже легче, несколько больших горячих глотков, и в груди расползлось тепло, дарящее облегчение.

— Не для меня, — просто ответил Клаус, не смотря на Бена. 

Бен молчал так долго, что Клаус уже успел перебороть приступ тошноты и все-таки впихнул в себя кусок яичницы.

— Куда будем двигаться дальше? — наконец, подал он голос и посмотрел на Клауса с этим родным теплом в глазах.

— В никуда, как обычно, — пожал плечами Клаус, и Бен грустно ему улыбнулся.


End file.
